the Magic of the Moon
by FeatherDancer106
Summary: When an accident happens Remus Lupin and Luna Lovegood must race against the clock in order to put things back to rights, but will they fall for each other in the process?


**Friday, 1 September, 2006 (46 years, 5 months, 22 days)**

Remus Lupin sat looking out over the Great Hall, this was the first time being back at Hogwarts since the Final Battle. The Battle where he lost his wife Nymphadora and their son, Edward "Teddy" Lupin, lost his mother. As Remus looked around the Great Hall and thought back to when he was a student, Lupin was overcome by the same look of awe, and pure captivation that he had around our former colleagues. Most studiously Headmaster Dumbledore in Remus's case. Seeing his new colleagues surrounding him, he recalls his fond memories of teaching them and fighting alongside them.

Luna Lovegood took over Charms from Filius Flitwick about 2 years ago. Neville Longbottom is still in training under Pomona Sprout to become the new Herbology Professor for next term. Draco Malfoy is also under employment as the Potions Professor, as well as part-time Healer with Madame Pomfrey. This is at least until Susan Bones is able to take the last Healing course to become a full Medi-Witch. Professor McGonagall has given Remus the dutiful role of Deputy Headmaster due to her slowly declining health thanks to the four Stunning Spells that she took to the chest in 1995.

Once the first years are sorted, Professor McGonagall goes though the "usual" speeches of welcoming the new and old students, giving out the staff introductions and going over the simple rules of the school that everyone seems to know; but no one hardly follows. Filling his plate with more protein than substance as the full moon was less than a week away, Remus allowed the chattering of various conversations and the scraping of metal utensils to ceramic plates to overcome his sense of hearing. He could smell the blood coming from his rare sirloin steak, and the rum used by the house-elves in the Bread Pudding Luna was digging into. Furthermore a sweet and musty scent that Remus just couldn't put a picture to envision in his mind was clouding his heightened senses.

As the Welcoming Feast came to an end, the children of the castle were taken to their respective common rooms, hopefully to rest for the night as tours of the castle coming on the weekend. Remus walked to his rooms- glancing around the halls that haunt not just his memories, but his dreams as well. Sighing as he opened the door attached to his office and classroom, Remus couldn't help but smile as his son, Teddy was fast asleep on the rug in front of the fireplace, with the textbook for the First Years Transfiguration class clutched tightly in his hands. Remus lifted his son easily off the floor and carried him to his room. He then made his way down the hallway to his own room; hoping that since he was back at Hogwarts- his dreams will finally stop being nightmares as Remus faces his demons.

 **Thursday, 7 September, 2006 (46 years, 5 months, 28 days)**

It was the day of the first full moon since term had started. Remus was given the day to rest for the upcoming transformation, McGonagall had even asked Harry Potter to come to the castle and take over Remus' Defense Against the Dark Arts classes for the next 2 days. Remus was laying on the couch with Pride and Prejudice in his hands, coming in and out of dreamland every few hours, thanks to the warmth emitted off the hurth.

Remus awoke to an alerting whisper coming from the Floo. Draco Malfoy looked to be in a panic. Rushing over to the fireplace as fast as his fatigued muscles would allow, Remus realized the severity of the situation. McGonagall was in a coma in her chambers. She had had a seizure earlier that day and Malfoy was required to make her potion regime that would help her survive until she was able to retire with the school being left in good hands. Malfoy was requesting Remus to cover his last double period of the day- the First Years; so that he could go to his private lab and brew the necessary potions that Minerva required.

Lupin glared intently at the clock on the wall, counting down the minutes left in class, as the First Years were in the process of completing their Forgetfulness Potions. As soon as Remus had stepped into the Potions classroom, his sense of smell was assaulted by all the ingredients stored in the classroom. His headache grew to massive proportions with his heightened werewolf senses running amuck. Remus wasn't paying attention to what the class was doing, nor what ingredients that were used by the various students. Due to this lapse, Remus was only able to sense that something wrong was afoot and with his amplified reflexes was able to shield the students from harm in just the nick of time. But not himself. He wasn't even considering his own safety, only that of the first years.

Remus was hit with a sparkling neon green potion. It did not burn his skin or make him feel any different than he already felt. There seemed to be no ill side-effects from this particular potions mishap. Taking the name of the First Year who's cauldron this potion had happened to come from, Remus suggested getting with Professor Malfoy tomorrow in order to set up a time to redo their potion for class. Dismissing the entire classroom early was the only way to make sure that this didn't happen again. All this thanks to small minded and nieve school children getting easily distracted over the simplest of things.

Having made his way to the Shrieking Shack, Remus looked back on the events of the day and decided to ask Madame Pomfrey and Malfoy to run a diagnostic as Remus still did not feel, or see any side-effects from whatever that potion was. Remus just wanted to have a look over to make sure of his health, being the only family that Teddy has left, that his son would always have a parent no matter what.

 **Sunday, September 10, 2006 (43 years, 6 months)**

Waking up in the Hospital Wing was not something Remus ever go accustomed to, even during his days at Hogwarts both as a student and a professor. The smell of antiseptic and blood with an underlying smell of rotting flesh shot up Remus' nose and caused more flashbacks to play across his mind. They came rushing through; Arguing with Nymphadora after coming back from the Department of Mysteries, kissing her for the first time after Dumbledore died, holding her hand and saying his final goodbyes to her unresponsive mind before she was placed alongside the other who had given their lives during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Remus could hear the steady beat of his heart in his own ears and smell and sence the other people in the hospital wing with him. Susan Bones was the attending healer on duty, a Third Year with allergies, a Sixth Year with a broken nose, and a Seventh Year with sprained wrist. Madame Pomfrey was nowhere within sight nor distinct smelling distance- if Remus could guess, Madame Pomfrey hadn't been in the Hospital Wing for at least a day, possibly two. Slowly sitting up onto his cot, Remus look the time to stretch out his taut muscles and work his way through some of his finer motor movements in order to regain some semblance of his usual grace.

Lupin was regaining the sensation of walking on two legs again, especially after breaking and rebreaking all of your bones, it was annying and painful. He sensed the feeling of someone looking looking intently upon him. Casually looking around, Remus spotted Luna Lovegood.

"It's curious that the wolf is also going to be going backwards as well, not that you would notice for a few more days." A look of serenity appeared across her face, just as it would if she were to be talking about anything else, including her loved odd and mysterious things. Remus nodded his head, but still gave her a quizzical look. He longingly just wanted to return to his own rooms and check on his son Teddy. Walking out the doors of the Hospital Wing, Lupin didn't give Luna or the conversation a second thought only focused on the tiles of the hallway that lead to his room.

 **Friday, September 15, 2006 (38 years, 6 months, 5 days)**

Making his way back from the Great Hall after dinner, Remus realized that as the days gradually went by, he seemed to be gaining back what he had lost physically. After his shower this morning he gazed at this reflection in the mirror and compared it to the family picture that was taken immediately after Teddy was born, right before they had lost Nymphadora. There had not been any differences between his reflection and the photograph. Fewer grey hairs, less wrinkles, more spark in his eyes- even his body felt younger. As he went through the motions of making the camomile tea for his nightly ritual with Teddy, Remus tried to think back to what could have happened to make him feel this way. Could it be a side effect from the potion explosion last week or was he finally reaching a point to where he is healthy again? This could be thanks to having full, hearty meals and an eager house-elf waiting to be called upon.

A knock echoed through his chambers coming from the corridor to his personal quarters. Opening the heavy wooden door, there stood Luna Lovegood. A dreamy smile was pasted on her face as per usual, of course.

"Professor, would you pardon my intrusion but the wrackspurts have been fluttering around my mind and ended up leading me here. Do you mind if we sit down and discuss some matters of importance?"

"Of course," Lupin opened the door a little wider and allowed Luna to stroll through the doorway, "I have actually been meaning to discuss what you had mentioned to me in the Hospital Wing after the full moon. Please, have a seat. I was just getting Teddy ready for bed, would you like a cup of sleepytime tea?" Remus led Luna into the casually decorated living room, and began making an additional cup of tea for their guest. Luna took up residence on the left side of the long, comfy couch,and grabbed a pillow.. She gave a warm smile to Teddy who was already dressed in his fleece pajamas, coloring in a small sketchbook.

"Professor, -" Luna began start the conversation.

"Luna, I haven't been your professor in over 10 years, please call me Remus."

"Remus then, after you came back from the Shrieking Shack, Madame Pomfrey ran her usual diagnostic testing on you. Everything came back normal, except for your age… as the minutes ticked by the amount of days and months slowly started falling away. After observing you overnight, we- meaning myself, Madame Pomfrey and Draco Malfoy, have discussed the situation. We have agreed and come to the conclusion that for every 24 hours that pass, you de-age approximately a years time. Has anything that wasn't "normal" happened either before or after the last full moon?"

"Please give me a moment to put Teddy to bed, he shouldn't need to be worried about what is going on with me at present. His only thoughts should be about getting a decent night sleep. Please excuse me while I tuck him into bed" Remus ushered Teddy down the hallway and into his room with a cup of tea and a promise of answering questions this weekend.

 **Friday, September 22, 2006 (31 years, 6 month, 12 days)**

Remus had met with Luna throughout the previous week, their meeting place varied as Luna didn't like to stay in one spot for more than a few hours. So far the two had met in the Prefects Bathroom- which was an awkward experience all on its own, the Restricted Section- which didn't really offer any literary assistance for the situation, and surprisingly under the Whomping Willow. This particular setting gave him a scattered but serene state of mind, just as curious as the young woman helping him. Today however, Teddy was staying the weekend with his godparents, Harry and Hermione Potter. Remus invited Luna to his personal quarters after lessons were over for the week. He had also informed Minerva that the two professors would not be attending Dinner in the Great Hall, but rather taking their meal within Lupin's rooms.

Luna and Remus were situated around the coffee table in the middle of the living room with a legion of books ranging in various subjects such as: Arithmancy, Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Divination and even some Muggle works of fiction, seeing as one can never be too careful nor have an insufficient supply of ideas. There were no other sounds besides the turning of pages and sighs of frustration. As the time passed, the two were able to find many different spells, rituals and potions, however nothing of what they found had any bearing to what they were actually searching for.

Luna was actually the one to get flustered with the reading material and forcefully shut the tome, only to launch it through the air to clash against the barricade next to the lit fireplace.

"You do realize that was a First Edition, correct Miss Lovegood?" Remus popped up and gently secured the First Editon and gave it a lookover, intent inspection as he touched it lightly. One hebapproved and conceded that no damage was done he easily put it aside, along with the other textbooks and novels the two had browsed through.

Giving a deep sigh to this whole situation, "Yes Professor Lupin. I will do my best to try to aim a little better next time." Focusing her gaze upon the books resting beside him then turning to inspect the remaining publications left to be unravelled. "Why does it seem that we haven't even made a dent in these or that more seem to appear by the minute? This is getting ridiculous, I wish we could just cast a spell over every single copy and remove the ones that have no pertinent information." Luna picked up another paperback and began flicking through the pages.

The two began their system over again and continuously came to the same conclusion- there sadly weren't to be any books, scrolls or manuscripts on this particular subject. Having stopped to call upon a House-Elf to conssadlymuch needed, quick energy snack, Remus and Luna were only a quarter of the way through the complete collection of publications they had collected. Having kept to the Charms section, Luna realized that she was almost complete with her researching on this particular subject. She glanced down and observed her mother's pocket-watch, only to come to the realization that it was nearing 3 o'clock in the morning. Deciding to take one last look at a moth-eaten and almost crumbling Charms volume from the eleventh century, she had finally found it- the solution to Remus' problem. Peeking over the top of of the tome, Luna could see that Remus had fallen asleep. Transfiguring a couch pillow into a blanket, Luna caressed Remus' forehead with her lips and quietly packed up her belongings and the book only to slip out the door.

 **Wednesday, September 27, 2006 (26 years, 6 months, 17 days)**

It had been five days since Remus had last seen Luna Lovegood, she had been taking meals in her rooms and switched her patrols with other staff members when it was her turn in the rotation. Remus still hadn't found a cure to his deageing problem and was continuing to get younger as the days passed by. If his calculations were correct, he should be about the same age as Luna, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy were. As the days past by, Remus continued to feel more and more energetic and lively. He honestly couldn't remember feeling the same way the first time around- but then again, the whole Wizarding World had just gotten out of the First Wizarding War against Voldemort.

Coincidentally, Remus collided into Luna on his way back to his quarters coming from the Great Hall. Helping her up off the floor, Remus truly gazed into her eyes and realized that she had the same mischievous twinkle in her eye that Professor Dumbledore had when he was trying to meddle his way into something for "the Greater Good". Glancing away from the intensive fire in her eyes, Remus began to pick up her books and notes that were strewn across the corridor. It wasn't until everything was almost gathered when Remus began to notice the words on the pages of her notes. Once everything was gathered, Remus grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her to his rooms.

"Luna," Remus' voice began to quiver in his throat..Please tell me that you found something? Or will I just waste away into nothing? I need to know how much longer I have left in this world…"

"I have found the cure, she said whimsically. It is truly a simple spell. I just wanted to make sure that when I cast it, that everything turned out perfect. I am sorry if you had given up hope. Would you like me to do it now?" Not even giving him time to answer, Luna began to cast the spell. " _Prohibere Tempus Germinare"_ moving her wand counter-clockwise twice then clockwise three times only to finish by tapping Remus on the nose.

Remus could feel her magic wash over his body, it was as though his soul was being caressed by a goddess. Turning to the closest mirror to them, Remus was surprised that his reflection was still the same as the one from this morning.

"I wasn't able to find a spell or potion to turn you back to your original age.I thought that after everything you have been through in your life, you deserve a second chance at life again."

"Luna… this is... " Meeting her eyes in the reflection. "Thank you. I don't believe that I deserve this second chance, but I'm not one to look a gift unicorn in the mouth."

"You're very welcome Remus. If our calculations are correct, you are around twenty-six years old and will be twenty-seven on your next birthday. I wish you the best of luck with everything and hope you find happiness once again." Luna began to take her leave only to be pulled back and turned around with inhuman force. A pleasant squeak of surprise resounded around the room, then a groan of satisfaction.

Pulling apart in order to take in some much needed air, "It was you, you were the one. The one scent I couldn't pick apart. I must say that my wolf knew before I did. Now that you are here, my wolf refuses to let you go… You're my mate Luna…"

"I know Remus, I've known since the Department of Mysteries actually. But I wasn't mature enough at that point in time, and though your wolf would have recognized me as a mate, Tonks was better for you in that time. I'm sorry that you lost her. I refuse to replace her, as no one in this works could in your mind as well as Teddy's but I am willing to take a place right beside her in your heart"

Remus kissed her again with as much passion as a man possessed could. Moony, his inner wolf, howled with joy and began to make plans to keep his mate happy, healthy and alive unlike his last mate. Both man and wolf were elated that this ray of moonlight was able to become human and not try to replace their first mate- though truth be told; Luna was their true mate rather than Tonks. Remus walked them backwards and they collapsed onto the couch in front of the fire. Pulling away they whispered the three little words that would forever change their lives. Teddy walked into the living room, "Dad… what's going on?" Gazing into Luna's eyes and glancing back at Teddy, "how do you feel about Luna being your step-mom?"


End file.
